Spiral
by fangirrrrrl129
Summary: Sequel to Learning to Fly. Kayla's whole new life spins out of control. Relationships are tested and a new threat is identified, new powers are realized and tested and her decision will make or break her entire life. And with the whole pack reeling will Kayla soar to meet the challenges or will she fall short and come crashing to the ground. I PROMISE its good
1. Caught in the Act (almost)

**My sequel to Learning to Fly **

**I own nothing **

I felt numb as I sat on the front steps of the 12th grade building. And just as I suspected the moment Jake saw me he came running and I'm pretty sure he knew something was wrong ever since I had gotten the letter, probably through that gooey imprint/imprinter connection. I didn't even say anything I just shoved the letter at him like it was poison and honestly in a way it was and ran to get to my class. I didn't see Jake all day.

I spent the rest of the week either at home or at the studio practicing. My mind was racing and foggy at the same time and dancing always helped me clear my head. What I wasn't expecting was the person sitting outside waiting for me. When I saw him I instantly went in the other direction but he was way too fast and had me by the arm before I had even made it to the door. "We need to talk about this" He said and his voice was deep and firm… alpha… I shook my head "I'm not going" I said and my tone left no wiggle room. "But it's a huge oppur-""don't you even start!" I raged "it is my decision and I choose to stay especially since you told me that when I'm not around you go loco" I twirling my finger in a circular motion.

He didn't say anything and I didn't wait for an answer I just took off into the forest not even trying to outrun him. I just enjoyed the focus it took to weave your way through and the burn in my lungs felt good. It just felt so good to **feel **anything these days. For the past week I've just be spinning between despair, numbness, and rage and it was nice to feel so damn human sometimes. I stopped at a big tree and pause to catch my breath and I heard a whine behind me. When I turned around I had to catch my breath but this time it wasn't because of the running. Standing before me is a giant russet wolf and even though I've seen his wolf before it takes my breath away each and every time.

I turn back and just as I'm about to start walking home I hear footsteps, human footsteps behind me and then I'm being roughly picked up and slammed against the tree but if anything it was the opposite of rage. My cheeks flamed when I felt him press against me and I felt his hot breath on my cheek before kissing me hungrily. Kissing Jake was like something I've never felt before it was absolute bliss especially when it was like this mixed with bites and bruises and teeth and tongue. I moaned at the thought and he captured it starving in his mouth.

We went on like this for a good half hour before we heard a crack behind us causing us to jump away from each other like guilty little kids and were met with Quil's and Embry's ridiculous shit eating grins. "I see you guys have been busy" Quil said his eyebrows jumping like caterpillars. I blush now vaguely caring that Jake doesn't have pants on and my hair is probably coated with sap and pine needles.

I just nod and continue on my way home picking pieces of tree bark out of my hair. I walk alone since Jake has patrol and the road seems particularly eerie with the leaves falling from the tree and the chilly wind that blew in the grey overcast sky earlier this morning.I quicken my pace my house within my sits when I'm stopped in my tracks by a icy cold hand covering my mouth and nose and another going around my neck.

The frigid breathe brought chill bumps to my skin "we'll be watching" the person promised before seemingly vanishing into thin air but the cold touch still makes my skin burn. There was only one other thing or should I say family that was that close to here and could have gotten past the wolves. Cullen's…


	2. Cause and Effect

**A little insight into Lindsay**

**I Own Nothing**

"_Come on Lizzy this is gonna be great to show the headmaster at our auditions" Lindsey's legs were sweaty and trembling as she did the combination again._

"_Alright make sure and roll through though your feet when you land the changement I think I heard a thud." She nodded kneading the calluses on the balls of her feet before getting up_

_. "Alright again 5, 6, 7, 8, one, two, three, four, jump to second…one, two, three, RUSSIAN! Okay now one, two, three,_ _ENTRECHAT! Okay stop…" She dropped sweat dripping down the nape of her neck. I crouched down beside her" I think if you can nail this were both defiantly getting in"._

_She grinned up at me tiredly "You defiantly will" she said affectionately " I still need to work on my Ariel walkover, switch leap, entrechat, and those good forsaken pirouettes" I nod "still being able to do almost twelve in a row is pretty good"_

_I say and for a second her face gets this annoyed look on her face " I don't want just __pretty__good__" Then the look drops of her face and I pull her up "wanna go for a dip" "sure just let me grab my stuff" I hold the door open for her_

"_Why does the thermometer say its like hundred degrees in there?" "ehhh the air conditioning has been out the whole week" I shrug she grimaces. "hey" I say a mischievous gleam in my eye "race yah there" and I take off for the pond._

* * *

I throw another stone making yet another perfect blemish on smooth and glassy surface of the pond everything we so easy back then, and then life happens.

I'm sitting on the old stone bench that we had convinced mom to buy at a yard sale and then got yelled at for when it went missing. She was wrong though, it never went missing It had just moved on.

This used to be our place, nobody but us knew about it and it was right between our house and the studio tucked away in the forest.

The path here was nonexistent and rocky and covered with briars and thorn bushes. And the pond was always way to cold and infested with dragonflies and frogs, the long, thick, rubbery grass sucked at your feet and made your legs itch and was up to my thigh. The cattails blocked the view of it from all sides except for our entrance so the only way you knew it was there was if you fell into it (that's actually how we found it) and the whole area was muddy.

It was perfect.

We used pack lunches and spend whole days here, sometimes just talking or other times swimming in the clear cold water some we spent making mud pies that we eventually attacked each other with or jumping from the rope and plank swing that we installed ourselves. All these memories came rushing back to me.

* * *

_I lay down in the warm grass letting the sunlight leech me of my energy while simultaneously trying to dry off from a surprise attack followed by our most recent water war. "Kay-Kay?" "Yeah Lizzy?" "Do you think we made it?" _

_I propped myself up on my elbows, at any other place at any other time I would have said an uncertain maybe but I was here with my sister and I could speak the truth." I think we did Lizzy... I really think we did." _

_She nodded a brooding look taking over her face as we both sat there in silence pondering everything we had at stake. "I'm gonna miss this place" she said suddenly her voice thick," I'm not" I say abruptly "this place is special… but it's not the place itself that makes it special it's us"_

_She looked at me her face confused "this place is special because of how we love each other and how close we are and the memories we've created here without them this place would just be a muddy, ugly pond." _

_Lizzy nodded her face content, our silence was broken but her "so let's make a pinky promise" I laughed arching my eyebrow "why?" _

"_so we don't forget how much we mean to each other" We link our pinkies " I swear to never forget how much we mean to each other and to always put each other over anybody else" I recite grinning broadly as she repeated my words and we broke the link._

_Lizzy suddenly giggle "were gonna need this when those hot ballet boys get ah hold of you" I shriek and push her into the lake giggling as she pulled me in with her._

* * *

I watched the sun set over the tops of the trees before shuffling through the registration papers and for one brief second I'm tempted to through them in the water and just forget about them.

The only problem was that I just couldn't, Before everything that had happened this year I would have been overjoyed to have gotten this letter but now It wasn't just me I had to think about.

I had to think about Jacob and the pack and what would be the best for La Push and the answer was obvious. I stare at the objects hard as if they are to blame.

What I don't expect is for them to catch on fire.

I shriek and shrug off my jacket and use it to snuff out the flames. I gape at the paper it wasn't even charred but before I can say anything I am pushed into the lake.

I gasp as I hit the water the icy cold soaking through my clothes instantly. I push off fighting to surface but Its' like I suddenly have a rock pressing down on my back a really cold one….

I fight harder with that realization but only manage to get my feet sucked into the mud making it even harder. My lungs are burning and I'm getting lightheaded before my body betrays me and I open my mouth.

And choke on water, the water is burning my lungs even after I closed my mouth and my vision is blurry. I feel the weight lift off me but at this point I'm to stuck and tired to fight it. I see black spots and they start expanding eating away at my vision.

Suddenly I'm jerked up by searing arm and single handily laid on the ground. I am so dizzy that I can barely focus to breath until I feel the water rush burning up the back of my throat. I roll vomiting water convulsively my body shaking from the cold air and the even colder water.

Once my cramping stomach was emptied I roll back just focusing on pulling air into my burning lungs. I lay there until I hear a Jacob roar "WHERE IS SHE!?" I crack an eyelid and see I'm surrounded by almost all of the pack including a soaked Embry and Quil who are standing over me possessively.

Jacob, Leah, and Paul had obviously just arrived on the scene and they scared the poor pups Collin and Brady to death.

Between there masks of concern and rage I think it would have made a normal person pee their pants. I reach my arms up on instinct not absolutely sure why and Jacob drops to his knees engulfing me in his heat.

I can feel his concerned rumbles vibrating through his chest but I'm too tired to do anything but drift off into the murky blackness.

* * *

**Changement- a ballet jump where you change your feet in the air to land with the other leg in front in fifth position**

**I know I'm horrible and I apologize for the long wait but I just kinda lost inspiration before It hit me in the shower of all places so anyway I'm still looking for a beta so message me if your interested.**


End file.
